Pony Play
by hvff11
Summary: Booth isn't into roleplay...or is he? BB Post Death in the Saddle.


_Pony Play_

B/B post "Death in the Saddle"

Rated: M

Disclaimer: FOX owns all. David & Emily own their chemistry. I don't know much about this...culture. But I had fun writing it!

* * *

"Fuck, you're tight," he gasped as she rose above him, hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her mouth opened in a gasp but no sound came out as she slid down. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as he filled her to the hilt. He felt her stretch around him and reached up to her breasts to soothe the pain. 

"You feel so good, baby," he whispered into her heaving chest as his tongue laved one nipple while his palm massaged the other.

"I feel deeper than ever before," he moved his hips raising her up his cock as she finally started to move. Breathless, she began to ride him. He loved to watch her work and sex was no different. Her could see her taut stomach muscles flexing as they worked with her strong thigh muscles to raise her up and down. Her breasts thrust forward bouncing in his face as she threw her head back, hair brushing his thighs and tickling his balls. Nearing orgasm he began to thrust upwards, nearly jolting her body off him. She cried out loudly as he filled her.й

"So beautiful," he gasped, reaching forward to cup one breast and tweak its swollen tip. He trailed his hands down her sides to grasp her waist and guide her. Her body was bucking wildly against him and she was making wordless sounds needing release. His hands slid back to grasp her ass firmly and finish her off when he felt something silky brush against him.

"What the...?" he fingered the silken strand, finding another next to it. She continued to ride him furiously even as he stopped thrusting and leaned forward to sit up. He wrapped both arms around her and tentatively trailed one hand down the length of her spine to her ass. He felt it again... More hair this time. Long, thick hair. Like a...

"You gonna fuck me with your big horse cock or not?" she jolted him out of his reverie, and he saw the hint of a smile on her face. She'd stopped riding him and he throbbed painfully inside her.й

"Bones..." he warned. He told her he wasn't into games... Games made him lose control. He couldn't lose control with this woman. He didn't trust himself.

"Don't call me Bones. I'm your pony tonight, Seeley."

Suddenly, she slid off him and rolled onto her stomach, raising her perfect ass in the air and tossing her hair back. From this view he could see where the dark hair of her tail began. It matched her hair color perfectly and looked like spun silk. He wanted to tug it and feel it wrapped around his cock as he pounded into her. He reached down and touched his throbbing cock. His hand slid smoothly up and down from her juices coating it. If this was wrong...why did it feel so good?

"Don't you wanna ride your pony?" she waved her ass back and forth in the air, causing her tail to swish from side to side brushing his leg.й

He rose up on his knees wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her flush to his chest. She moaned in anticipation. His nuzzled her neck, her hair surrounding him as he found her ear and whispered.

"Giddyup."

She gasped as he slid in on one firm thrust. He pushed them forward with each thrust causing her to gather the bedsheets in her hand for leverage. His hands reached beneath to cup her breasts and pull on each nipple with each thrust. Everytime he slid out and then slammed back she cried out.

"Fuck me stallion...Faster..."

His hips were slamming into hers, heavy balls slapping against her ass needing release. Her tail wrapped like a vice around the base of his cock with each thrust. He felt himself losing control.

"Faster...Faster...," she called, tossing her hair backward as she rocked against him. He reached for her hips, breasts, waist...Anything to steady him. Her hair brushed his knuckles and he latched on. She cried out for a moment before pain became pleasure.

"Tug on my mane, master...Fuck me with your big horse cock!"й

He grunted, giving one final tug before he emptied himself inside her. She rocked her hips back into him coaxing her own orgasm along. He gathered her hair in his hands pulling her gently back to him as he leaned over her.й

"God, I love you," he sighed. She looked back at him in confusion.

"Booth?"й

"Yeah, baby?"

"Booth?"

"Want another ride, my little pony?"

"BOOTH!"

He jumped, eyes flown wide open in surprise to see a kneeling Temperance Brennan over him.ййLab coat, ponytail...й He took in his surroundings realizing he'd fallen asleep on the couch in her office.

"Bones! Uh... How long have you been here?" his heart pounded in his chest.й

She glanced down, swallowed back a grin and leaned close to his ear.

"Long enough, stallion."

His noticeable erection deflated. At least he'd have something to talk to Dr. Wyatt about next time.

* * *


End file.
